1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prognostic system and method of testing and controlling vehicle components. It particularly relates to testing and determining an operating state of a vehicle component and controlling operation of the vehicle based on a prognosis of the operating state.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,080 relates to a method and system for controlling vehicle operation based on an operating state of one or more of its components. The operating state is determined by monitoring various vehicle components and inputting signals related thereto into a pattern recognition system.
One problem with the method and system disclosed in the '080 patent is that its vehicle control elements cannot be prognostically tested. The method and system of the '080 patent is merely reactive. It records the operation characteristics of the components for comparison to predefined operational trends. Abnormal operation is determined, and corresponding vehicular control is undertaken, if the recorded operation differs from the predefined operational trends. The invention of the '080 patent fails to stress, probe, prompt, provoke or otherwise test the vehicle's components. Its reactive characteristic is unsuitable for testing the state of health of the components. It therefore is unsuitable for making a prognosis of an operation state of such tested components.
Another limitation of the invention of the '080 patent is that it is not suitable for control of hybrid, fuel cell, and electric vehicles. Increased demand of these types of vehicles presents control needs relating to their wide dynamic ranges of operation and diverse usage profiles. These characteristics are not found in powertrains with traditional internal combustion vehicles, such as those of the '080 patent.
A need exists in the art for a prognostic system and method for controlling hybrid vehicles, fuel cell vehicles and electric vehicles. The need extends to monitoring a state of the vehicle's components, and as power electronic modules, and to control operation of the vehicle based on a prognosis of the operating state of those components.